The Parker's job
by scasfra
Summary: Parker has a job to do, but she's scared. The others have to convince her to finish what she started. Hardison is her side kick and Sophie wouldn't mind taking her place. What kind of job is it? P/H and S/N


But I don't wonna! - She pouts and her eyes are getting slightly wet, Nathan can see she's about to panic. - Hardison tell 'em that I don't wonna! - Hardison is livid next to her.

-But, mama you gotta do this! - He tries to grab her hand; she pushes him away. Eliot growls.

-Damn it, Hardison! I knew this was going to happen!

-Hey, man, how's any of this my fault? - Nathan cocks his eyebrows at him; he's seriously asking that question?

-How's any of this not your fault? - Parker screams in pain and Nathan has to keep her steady in her place before she runs away. "Sophie, -he says over the coms - we really need you here!"

-Sophie could do this! - Parker says a little bit relieved he called her. "There's something wrong with you!" Eliot mutters to himself and Sophie enters the room.

-I was checking on the specialist you hired to help us. - She informs casually.

-I thought that was Hardison's job! - Eliot growls again.

-Oh no, no, no; Hardison isn't doing any of that today. He's Parker side kick! - Nate orders, they really need to learn how to play with others.

-Hey, I ain't minding if Eliot's the side kick... - This time Sophie cocks her eyebrows at him on a way that says, "There's something wrong with you!", Parker screams again in pure agony.

-No, you're gonna stay there and do your freakin' job! - Nathan is losing it now, does anybody ever listens to him?

-Why? I want Sophie to do it! - Parker cries out and they all can see how scared she is.

-Parker, darling, you know I can't do this. I'd happily be in your place... - Nathan eyes her sideways.

-Than trade with me, do something! I wanna go jump out of buildings or steal something... - She interrupts her speech to scream again. – Please!

-Parker, I seriously can't do that part of the job…

-But you're better at these stuff than I am!– Nathan smiles, thinking about it, she would be great at it! Parker cries again, Eliot wants to interfere and help, end her pain, yet he knows he can't, it's a part of the job.

-Parker you're the one that wanted to this job in the first place! - Nathan is speaking softly. -We warned you this wasn't going to be an easy stunt to pull, but you can't stop now.

-Yes, I can! Let Sophie take my place!

-Parker, - she sits at the girl's side, they have to finish this job, there's absolutely no way out of this, they need the girl to do it or everything's lost. - I really can't do that, I really can't... You have already done a wonderful job on the first part of this, now you just have to finish it...

-But I am scared! What if I screw up? - Sophie gives her a small smile.

-You learned a lot, grew a lot from when we met, you'll be great. - The specialist enters the room follow by his side kick.

-Are you ready? - The man asks. They all nod except for Parker.

-You can't all be here! - His side kick says, and they know it, they're getting on their way.

-We were about to leave. - Nathan says.

-No! Don't leave me alone!

-Come one, mama. I'm here with you! I'm your side kick remember?

They all leave the room, they can hear her screaming through the cons, it's up to them now and Hardison better not screw that up.

* * *

-So, you'd happily take her place? - Nathan's blue eyes pierce through as she sinks on one of the chairs. - You could have told me that! - She blushes slightly.

-Yeah, I wouldn't mind... Excpet this is not job, we just say it like that to help Parker... - Nathan cocks his head.

-You'd be great at it. Maybe we could try and pull this "con" again. You'd take Parker's place and I'd take Hardison's - She is about to say something, but they all hear it, Hardison's is the one screaming this time and Parker is crying in joy. The "job" is done.

The specialist opens the door after a while.

-Everything went great! You may come in, now!

Parker is lying on the bed, absolutely exhausted carrying the baby.

-Hey, everybody! - She says. - Meet little Robin! - She smiles at the baby and Nathan knows she nailed it.

-Oh! - Sophie moans a bit, to Nathan amusement. - She's adorable! - Eliot and Hardison man-hug.

-Good job on this one, man!

Nathan smiles at Parker and places one hand on the bod, slightly brushing her leg above the blankets.

-You know Parker, the job has just started! - She eyes him, truly paying attention this time. – But you are not alone in this now, you have Hardison off course and you have us. We all be there for you two! - She nods.

-People, can we stop calling it a job now, Parker's not panicking anymore and that's just weird; Calling ma' daughter a "job"! - Sophie gives Hardison a compression smile.

-I am going to call Maggie, tell her everything went great! - Nobody said nothing, they were all admiring the newst member of the family. The didn't know they would be here again in about a year with Sophie taking Parker place...

**So, my brain is just crazy and woke me up at three in the morning to write this. I didn't really know how to finish, but I hope you liked it…**


End file.
